Nice Treat
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: Sequel dari FF 'Medicine Time' / Donghae dan Hyukjae, pasang kekasih berbeda profesi... Donghae sebagai dokter umum sedangkan Hyukjae sebagai mahasiswa... hubungan mereka sudah berlangsung 4 bulan namun belum melakukan 'itu'... / HaeHyuk / OneShoot / RnR? #Yumi Liu Anchofish


**NICE TREAT**

**[**_**Sequel 'Medicine Time'**_**]**

**Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, dan… tentukan sendiri -_-**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer :**

"**All Characters Belong to God and Their Families"**

**Warning : YAOI/Abal/Typho(s)/Gaje/DLL**

**NO FLAME AND BASHING! IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE, PLEASE TO CLOSE OR CHANGED ANOTHER STORY!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Empat bulan berlalu hubungan mereka terjalin begitu erat. Semenjak kegiatan cek kesehatan yang di lakukan menunbuhkan benih cinta dalam diri mereka hingga salah satu dari mereka menyatakannya dengan malu-malu…_

_Kalian masih ingat dengan kejadian mereka berdua?_

_Dimana pasien yang seharusnya hanya di periksa secara standart, tapi diberi 'plus plus' oleh dokternya demi kesehatan pasien tersebut __**–katanya—**_

_Bahkan pasien itu dengan malu-malu menyetujui sang dokter untuk melakukan... *cough* Blowjob *cough* padanya._

_Dan sejak itu lah tumbuh perasaan cinta pada diri mereka…_

_Tapi… walau sudah ber-status sebagai pasangan kekasih… bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka? Antara Sang Dokter dengan Sang Mahasiswa yang punya kesibukan masing-masing yang tak bisa di tinggalkan?_

.

.

.

.

**Seoul Hospital, 08.38**

"selamat datang… siapa yang sakit hari ini?", tanya seorang Dokter dengan senyum ramahnya. "anak saya, dokter Lee…", jawab seorang wanita paruh baya sambil menggendong seorang gadis kecil. "baiklah, silahkan baringkan dia di atas kasur…", wanita itu mendekati kasur dan membaringkan sang anak yang berwajah gelisah.

"Eomma…", rintihnya pelan. "Gwenchana Chagi… kau akan lekas sembuh…", bisik wanita itu menenangkan. Dokter Lee _**–ah atau Lee Dong Hae—**_ mengambil stetoskop miliknya dan mendekati gadis kecil tersebut. "baiklah… saya mulai memeriksanya…", ucap Donghae sambil mengangkat baju gadis kecil tersebut hingga leher. Lalu ia memperiksa detak jantung anak tersebut melalui stetoskop-nya.

Merasa cukup, ia menurunkannya kembali lalu memeriksa pupil mata anak itu dengan senter kecil yang ia ambil dari saku jas-nya. "coba katakan Aaa…", kata Donghae dan anak itu menurut lalu membuka mulutnya.

Donghae mengambil batang yang mirip seperti batang Ice Cream lalu di tekan pelan pada lidah gadis tersebut dan menyinari bagian dalam mulut dengan senter-nya.

Setelah itu ia menyentuh kening gadis itu sebentar…

"baiklah sudah cukup…", gadis itu menutup mulutnya lalu mengubah posisi-nya menjadi duduk. "bagaimana keadaannya dok?", tanya wanita itu khawatir. "anak anda hanya mengalami demam tinggi dan radang pada tenggorokannya… jika ia teratur minum obat, mengurangi mengkonsumsi makanan atau minuman dingin, dan istirahat cukup… ia akan lekas sembuh…", jelas Donghae sambil menuliskan sebuah resep obat.

"anda bisa mengambil obatnya di apotik dengan ini… dan semoga cepat sembuh nak…", Donghae memberikan kertas yang merupakan resep dokter lalu ia menepuk pelan pucuk kepala gadis itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kamsahamnida Uisanim…", wanita itu sedikit membungkuk terima kasih lalu ia menuntun anak keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "telima kathih Uithanim… thampai jumpa~ ", gadis kecil itu berucap mengikuti ibunya lalu melambaikan tangannya membuat Donghae gemas dan membalas lambaiannya.

.

.

**Another Place, SEOUL University, 09.48**

"Ya! Hyukkie~! Tolong ambilkan bola basketnya~!"

"Ne!"

"Hyukkie~! Pakaian ganti pemain mana?"

"ah Ne! tunggu sebentar!"

"Hyukkie~! Dimana buku absen-nya~!"

"aaahh! Ne!"

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat sibuk baginya _** –Hyukjae—**_

Jam pagi biasanya ia pergi ke perpustakaan kini terganti dengan menjadi asisten dadakan di klub basket kampus-nya. Lihat saja… ia dengan terburu-buru mengambil bola basket lalu langsung melemparkannya pada pemain yang memintanya, lalu membawakan tumpukan baju ganti pemain yang terikat rapi dan di taruh langsung di samping pelatih basket yang memintanya, serta mengambil dan membawakan sebuah buku absen yang sebelumnya di letakkan di atas kursi panjang kepada seorang pemuda bertubuh atletis yang berada di tengah lapangan indoor basket bersama rekan-rekannya.

"haahh… haaahh.. ini… Siwon-ah…", gumam Hyukjae di sela nafasnya yang memburu. "Gomawo.. dan… Mianhae kau jadi lelah begini…", ucap pemuda yang di panggil Siwon itu. "Gwenchanayo… lagipula aku senang membantu…", cicit Hyukjae lalu ia menyengir polos.

"Ja, Hyukjae-sshi… Gomawo sudah membantu… kau boleh pergi sekarang…", sahut pelatih yang sudah mengecek baju ganti yang di bawakan Hyukjae sebelumnya. "ah! Kalau begitu saya pamit… dan Siwon-ah, semoga Kibummie cepat sembuh dan sampaikan salamku padanya…", Hyukjae pamit setelah membungkuk 'kan badannya dan meninggalkan lapangan indoor yang dihuni oleh anggota klub basket tersebut.

"dia sungguh manis bukan…?", gumam pelatih lalu ia mengambil buku absen yang di pegang Siwon yang selaku sebagai kapten team. "ah, Ne… Coach…", Siwon kembali gabung bersama rekannya dan 10 menit kemudian latihan mereka dimulai.

.

.

**10.34 KST**

Hyukjae menaruh kepalanya di atas meja miliknya karena rasa lelah datang padanya. Beberapa mahasiswa belum ada yang datang mengakibatkan suasana kelas yang di tempati Hyukjae begitu sepi _**–walau ada beberapa yang hadir—**_

Pandangannya menatap langit biru berawan dari jendela kelas. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu mengubah posisi menjadi duduk biasa. Di ambil ponsel dari saku kemeja kotak-kotak-nya dan menatap layar ponsel yang di pasangkan sebuah foto dua orang lelaki saling merangkul dan berwajah lucu yang tak lain adalah dirinya dan Donghae.

Entah kenapa, ia tersenyum samar saat menatap foto sang kekasih yang berprofesi sebagai dokter umum tersebut. Lalu ia kembali menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku dan mengambil buku komik yang kebetulan ia bawa dari rumahnya.

"He Yo~ Hyukkie~!", sahut seseorang sambil menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu. "hmm… Waeyo Hyung? Kalau meminjam buku tugas, Hyung bisa ambil sendiri di dalam tasku…", ucap Hyukjae malas tetap melanjutkan baca komiknya.

"kau kenapa? Kok lesu begini?", tanya seorang pemuda yang di panggil Hyung itu. "… lelah karena menjadi asisten dadakan…", jawab Hyukjae seadanya. "…. Haaahh… yang sabar Ne? lagipula, kau dan Kibummie seperti adik kakak yang tak pernah terpisahkan.. jadinya mereka meminta bantuanmu menggantikan Kibummie yang lagi sakit…", jelas pemuda yang kini duduk di samping kanan Hyukjae.

"haaahh… aku tahu Sungmin Hyung… tadinya aku ingin menolak-nya, tapi karena teringat Bummie… aku membantunya saja…", pemuda yang di panggil Sungmin itu menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Hyukjae.

"baiklah… baiklah… kau memang suka membantu Hyukkie…", gumam Sungmin pelan. "aah, iya… bagaimana hubunganmu dengan dokter muda yang kau bilang itu?", tanya Sungmin setelah ia teringat tujuannya datang ke kelas pemuda yang masih asyik dengan membacanya.

"biasa saja… kami sering berhubungan walau itu hanya lewat telepon atau sms-an…", jawab Hyukjae tetap melanjutkan bacaannya. "lalu?", Sungmin semakin penasaran dengan hubungan sahabatnya ini.

"dan… kami juga ber-ci-ciuman…", lanjut Hyukjae malu-malu dan dapat terlihat jelas semburat kemerahan pada kedua pipinya. "hanya segitu? Kalian belum melakukan _'itu'_ ?", tanya Sungmin tak percaya dengan penjelasan Hyukjae.

"itu apanya?"

"halaahh… jangan pura-pura bodoh…! Itu… maksudku kalian belum melakukan _sex _?", tanya Sungmin benar-benar serius.

"eh? So-soal itu sepertinya terlalu awal buatku…! Dan lagipula Hae tak terlalu mempermasalahkan soal itu…!", jawab Hyukjae tetap dengan wajah merona bak kepiting rebus. "hhh… baiklah… baiklah… Mianhae kalau aku agak kelewatan bertanya…. Hanya saja aku benar-benar penasaran dengan hubungan kalian yang sudah berlangsung empat bulan lamanya…", ucap Sungmin lalu ia menghela nafas-nya pelan.

"tapi… Minnie Hyung… soal tentang _'itu'_… Hyung sendiri sudah melakukannya?", tanya Hyukjae pelan.

"aku? Melakukan _'itu'_ ? hampir setiap minggu aku _'diterobos'_ oleh evil sialan itu **-_- …", **dengus Sungmin sebal mengingat sifat kekasihnya yang bernama Cho Kyu Hyun yang bisa dikatakan sangaaatt Pervert.

"a-apa itu sangat sakit…?",

"kalau pertama kali.. SANGAT SAKIT…!",

Hyukjae mendadak ingin menangis….

"e-eh? Hyukkie.. kenapa…?", Sungmin sedikit kaget melihat mata Hyukjae yang mulai berair. "Huuwweeeeee… aku tak mau melakukan itu….! aku takuuutt~!", Hyukjae langsung membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang sudah terlipat di atas meja.

"ya! Ya! Hyukkie… tenangkan dirimu….", Sungmin mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya dengan mengusap-usap pelan punggung pemuda yang masih bergumam gak jelas mengenai masalah _'itu'._

"haaahh… walau sakit… rasanya sangat nikmat jika kau tak tahu…", Hyukjae terdiam lalu ia menatap Sungmin. "nikmat?", pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. "seperti yang kubilang… memang sakit awalnya, namun saat itu Kyunnie membisik 'kan kata-kata manis yang membuatku serasa melayang… dan walau sering melakukan _'itu', _Kyunnie melakukannya dengan lembut dan sayang…", lanjut Sungmin di sertai sebuah senyum tipis pada wajah manisnya.

"yaaahhh… walau terkadang Kyunnie juga melakukannya dengan kasar….", tambah Sungmin lalu ia menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal. Hyukjae kembali terdiam, pikirannya saat ini melayang entah kemana.

"tapi… kau tak usah terlalu memikirkannya… jika merasa takut, kuyakin si Donghae itu tak memaksakan-nya…", Sungmin mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Hyukjae sambil tersenyum. "Ja, kalau begitu… aku kembali ke kelas dulu… nanti ketemu pas istirahat di kantin Ne?", Hyukjae hanya mengangguk lalu Sungmin melangkah keluar dari kelas sahabatnya.

Dan tak lama, kelas Hyukjae mulai ramai karena beberapa menit lagi pelajaran akan di mulai.

'_kalau di pikir-pikir… memang benar…', _Hyukjae menghela nafasnya pelan.

.

.

.

'_hanya saja… aku benar-benar takut….'_

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME, 16.38 KST**

Jadwal kuliah telah usai dan seluruh mahasiswa melangkah keluar dari SEOUL University untuk kembali pulang mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hyukjae melangkah keluar dari universitas bersama Sungmin sambil mengobrol ria.

"Minnie Hyung~!", panggil seseorang membuat mereka berdua menoleh ke arah pintu gerbang. "ah… Hyukkie, aku duluan Ne?", Hyukjae mengangguk lalu ia melambaikan tangannya sebentar pada Sungmin yang menghampiri seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat madu berikal yang ia ketahui bernama Cho Kyu Hyun… kekasih Sungmin.

"haahh… mereka terlihat serasi…", gumamnya sambil melihat KyuMin yang sudah pergi dengan menggunakan motor sport milik pemuda ikal itu. ia kembali melangkah untuk pulang ke apartemen-nya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ponsel yang sudah terpasang dengan headset.

Saat perjalanan pulang bisa ia lihat keadaan jalan raya perlahan mulai ramai. Kendaraan mobil mulai memadati jalan, siswa tingkat SMA dan SMP melangkah santai di trotoar, Café mulai di penuhi pelanggan untuk menghilangkan letih mereka dengan menyantap atau meminum yang dapat menghilangkan rasa letih dan nafsu mereka.

Melihat keadaan sekarang entah kenapa membuat Hyukjae benar-benar terasa letih. "haaahhh…", ia menghela nafasnya pelan dan tak lama ia sudah melihat gedung apartemennya.

.

.

CKLEK

"aku pulang…", gumamnya pelan lalu ia kembali menutup pintu dan melangkah ke dalam apartemennya. Ia menaruh tas-nya sembarang lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa berwarna putih di ruang tengah.

"haaahhh… lelahnya…", ucapnya pelan lalu ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. _'entah kenapa… aku jadi kepikiran dengan ucapan Sungmin Hyung tadi…', _batinnya sambil menerawang beberapa waktu yang lalu percakapan mereka saat di kelas.

"—_walau sakit… rasanya sangat nikmat jika kau tak tahu...", _deretan kata tersebut masih terngiang jelas dalam pikiran pemuda bersurai keperakan itu.

TWITCH

"Gh!", Hyukjae tersentak saat ia merasa sakit tiba-tiba pada kaki kirinya. _'sial… kenapa kakiku kram….?', _pikir Hyukjae dan rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi hingga membuat pemuda itu sulit menggerak 'kan kakinya.

"aahhh… Appayo…", desisnya lirih lalu ia melirik ponsel yang tergeletak di meja yang ada di hadapannya. Di raih ponsel tersebut lalu ia mencari nomor seseorang…

_**Lee Dong Haek**_

PIP

Tuuutt~

Tuuuuutt~

PIP

/ "Yoboseyo?" /

"hiks… Hae… Hiks…"

/ "Hyukkie? Waeyo? Kenapa menangis? Ada masalah?" /, suara Donghae terdengar panic saat ia mendengar kekasihnya terisak.

"Hiks… Hae… ka-kaki ku kram… a-aku… hiks… tak bisa bergerak… hiks… Appayo…. Hiks…", jelas Hyukjae sambil memegang kaki kirinya yang keram.

/ "Hyukkie… aku segera datang kesana… jadi cobalah untuk menahannya, Ne…?" /

"N-Ne Hae…"

PIP

Pemuda keperakan itu meletak 'kan kembali ponselnya sedikit kasar ke tempat semula… untuk sekarang, ia akan mencoba menahan rasa sakit tersebut sampai Donghae datang.

.

.

**16.53 KST**

BRAAKK

Suara pintu terbanting membuat Hyukjae melirik ke arah pintu apartemennya. Terlihat sosok Donghae mengenakan kaos biru tua yang tertutupi jaket tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu serta celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets hitam yang terengah-engah ia yakin kekasihnya baru saja berlari menuju kediamannya. "haa…. Hyukkie… haahh…", buru-buru Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih menahan sakit pada kaki kirinya.

"Ja, bagian mana yang sakit?", Hyukjae mengetuk pelan kaki kirinya dan dengan cekatan dokter muda itu menyuruh Hyukjae melepas kedua tangannya yang masih memegang kaki kirinya lalu menggulung celana jeans pemuda manis itu.

Donghae mencoba meluruskan kaki kiri kekasih manis-nya secara perlahan hingga membuat Hyukjae meringis lirih. "cobalah untuk menahan sakitnya lagi… ini tak 'kan lama…", ujar Donghae lalu ia memijat pelan kaki kiri Hyukjae.

"ukh!", Hyukjae kembali meringis saat dokter muda itu sedikit menekan betis kirinya. "kelihatannya agak sulit… Hyukkie, bolehkah ku buka celanamu?",

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk pelan lalu ia membuka celana jeans yang masih membaluti bagian bawahnya di bantu oleh Donghae.

Setelah jeans itu terlepas, dokter muda itu terdiam sesaat. _'mulus… seperti biasa…', _pikirnya asal lalu ia menggeleng pelan dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tak macam-macam. Kembali Donghae memijat betis kiri pemuda manis hingga raut wajah Hyukjae berangsu-angsur membaik dan tak ada suara rintihan keluar dari-nya.

"sudah merasa lebih baik…?", tanya Donghae pelan dan diangguki Hyukjae sebagai jawabannya. "mau ku antar ke kamar?", kembali Hyukjae mengangguk pelan dan dokter muda itu menggendong tubuh kurus Hyukjae ala Bridal dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar kekasihnya.

CKLEK

Ia membuka pintu dan langsung menuju kasur untuk membaring tubuh Hyukjae. "kau pasti belum makan… mau ku buatkan makan malam?", lagi Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan Donghae tersenyum tipis. Di kecup pelan kening Hyukjae sebelum ia melangkah keluar kamar untuk membuatkan makan untuk mereka berdua.

"cobalah untuk istirahat sebentar Ne?",

"Ne…", jawab Hyukjae lemah.

BLAM

Donghae melangkah menuju ruang dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Ia membuka kulkas untuk mengambil bahan-bahan masakan lalu bumbu yang di simpan dalam rak kecil yang terpasang pada dinding dapur.

"hmm… baiklah, kubuat Samkyupsal dan nasi goreng saja…", gumamnya pelan lalu ia mulai membuat masakan yang ia ingin buat.

.

.

Hyukjae membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

Ia menoleh ke arah jam digital yang berada di atas meja nakas di sampingnya menunjukkan angka 17.35 KST. Ia lalu bangkit dan mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, kemudian ia menggerak 'kan perlahan kaki kirinya yang sudah tidak merasakan sakit seperti sebelumnya.

Indera penciumannya menangkap sebuah aroma masakan dari ruang dapur. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati sosok Donghae yang baru saja menaruh menu terakhir yang ia buat di atas meja makan.

"aahh… Hyukkie, sudah merasa lebih baik?", tanya Donghae saat ia melihat Hyukjae yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. "Ne… dan juga aku lapar…", jawab Hyukjae sedikit lesu lalu ia langsung menarik kursi dan mendudukinya.

Dokter muda itu menarik kursi dan menduduki-nya juga dan kemudian mereka menyantap makanan yang sudah tersaji di atas meja sekarang dengan keheningan menyelimuti mereka perlahan.

"eemm… Hae…"

"Ne? ada apa?"

"eemm… sebenarnya… a-anu… eemm…", entah kenapa lidah pemuda manis itu terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan kata yang ingin ia lontarkan. "ada apa hm? Pelan-pelan saja…", Donghae membelai pipi kanan Hyukjae dengan sayang membuat pemuda itu sedikit bersemu. "N-Ne… Hae…", gumam Hyukjae pelan sambil menunduk 'kan kepala-nya malu.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?", tanya Donghae sambil memasukan se-sendok nasi goreng kimchi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hae… bisakah kita melakukan… _Sex _?"

Uhuk.. uhuk

Donghae tiba-tiba tersedak dengan makanannya sendiri setelah mendengar ucapan dari kekasihnya. "Hae… Gwenchana?", Hyukjae menatap Donghae cemas sambil memberikan segelas air putih pada-nya. Pemuda brunette itu langsung meneguk air pemberian Hyukjae kemudian berdehem sebentar.

"Hyukkie… kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya 'kan?", Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. "kalau kau takut, jangan memaksakan diri untuk melakukan _Sex_ denganku… dan apa atau siapa yang membuatmu ingin melakukan itu?", tanya Donghae mengintimidasi. "i-itu… dari Sungmin Hyung…", jawab Hyukjae pelan.

"hhhh… tak usah mendengar temanmu itu… dengar, kalau kau takut… jangan memaksakan diri… kita akan melakukannya jika kau memang benar-benar siap… Arra?",

"Arasseo Hae…",

Donghae tersenyum lalu ia mengecup singkat bibir Hyukjae dan mereka kembali melanjutkan makan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

**Next Day, SEOUL University, Biologic Class, 10.38 KST**

Suasana kelas biologi terbilang ramai karena dosen yang seharus-nya mengajar ada halangan tak bisa menghadiri kelas tersebut sehingga membuat mahasiswa di sana menganggur. Karena tak ada dosen yang mengajar, mereka mengisi waktu pelajaran dengan bermain game, baca buku, berfoto-foto, berceloteh, dan ada juga yang tidur.

Hyukjae membaca buku komik dengan serius mengabaikan seseorang memanggilnya sedari-tadi. "Ya! Hyuungg~!", pemuda bersurai keperakan itu tersentak saat seseorang dengan seenaknya mengambil langsung komik yang ia baca. "Kyu~! Bisakah kau tak mengganggu-ku? Aku lagi serius~!", gerutu Hyukjae sambil mencoba mengambil komik yang di pegang oleh pemuda yang di panggil Kyu itu.

"hanya membaca komik, Hyung se serius begini…! memangnya Hyung membaca a—", Kyu atau Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika ia melihat gambar dari buku komik tersebut sedangkan Hyukjae hanya tertunduk malu. "Hyung… kenapa baca ini?", tanya Kyuhyun bingung. "…", Hyukjae hanya menunduk enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mengembalikan komik itu pada Hyukjae. "… Hyung, kau membaca ini karena… Ikan dokter itu?", Hyukjae mendongak 'kan wajahnya lalu menjitaki kepala pemuda ikal itu hingga membuatnya meringis. "seenaknya kau memanggil Hae begitu…! Dia lebih tua darimu tahu!", ucap Hyukjae kesal sedangkan Kyuhyun masih mengusap kepalanya yang sebahis di beri sebuah '_hadiah_'.

"Mian.. Mian… Hyungie… hanya saja aku tak percaya kau membaca komik itu…", jelas Kyuhyun sambil melihat komik yang ternyata komik _Yaoi._

_**[ Y : "eh bentar! Ya Oppa! Itu komikku! | HJ : ya elah~! pinjam bentar nape? | Y : *pout*" ]**_

".. i-itu karena… a-aku…", pemuda manis itu sedikit kelabakan untuk menjelaskan pada pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Dongsaengnya itu. "… emm… apa Minnie Hyung mengatakan sesuatu kemarin?", tebak Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae mengangguk pelan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, namun kemudian sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah tampan pemuda tersebut. "Hyukkie Hyung, sepertinya aku tahu caranya agar kalian bisa melakukan itu…", kata Kyuhyun tetap dengan seringai yang masih tampak pada wajahnya membuat pemuda bersurai keperakan itu meneguk ludahnya takut.

.

.

.

**Skip Time, 18.47 KST, Donghae Side**

Donghae memakir 'kan mobilnya ke dalam basement apartemen yang ia dan kekasih-nya tempati.

Mereka berdua? Yaaahhh memang iya, hanya saja mereka tinggal di lantai yang berbeda… Hyukjae tinggal di lantai 11 sedangkan Donghae di lantai 10... dan juga sebenarnya bisa saja mereka tinggal satu apartemen tapi tak di izinkan oleh pemilik apartemen itu entah apa alasannya.

Setelah memakirkan mobil Audi A5 miliknya, ia melangkah keluar dari basement lalu memasuki gedung apartemen itu setelah menyapa beberapa penghuni yang baru saja keluar dari gedung tersebut. Ia menekan tombol lift dan tak lama lift tersebut terbuka dan ia segera memasukinya.

Ia menekan angka 10 dan lift itu menutup kemudian bergerak ke atas. "haahh… lelahnya…", gumamnya pelan sambil membuka kancing kemeja-nya bagian atas. Lalu ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengaktifkan benda persegi panjang berwarna putih tersebut.

_**.**_

_**From : Lovely Hyukkie**_

_**Subject : Surprised**_

"_**Hae, hari ini aku ada di apartemenmu… kalau bisa segera lah pulang… aku ada kejutan untukmu…"**_

.

Pemuda brunette itu membaca pesan yang di kirim Hyukjae sebelum-nya lalu kembali ia memasuk 'kan ponsel tersebut ke dalam celananya. Ia penasaran dengan kejutan yang di siapkan Hyukjae dan tak lama lift berbunyi dan terbuka.

Ia melangkah menuju ruangannya bernomor '_1015'. _Ia memasuk 'kan password-nya lalu membuka pintu tersebut. "aku pu—"

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah… Gelap.

Donghae tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain cahaya dari luar apartemen lewat jendela. Ia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen lalu ia meraba dinding mencari saklar lampu.

Klik

Gelapnya ruangan kini terganti dengan terangnya ruangan tersebut. Ia menatap sekitar dan mendapati pintu kamarnya terbuka sedikit. Setelah menaruh ponsel dan tasnya di atas meja di ruang tv, ia melangkah menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Ia mendorong pintu tersebut dan kedua matanya terbelalak melihat sosok Hyukjae yang… eerr… bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? **-_-**

"ah.. selamat datang tuan~!", sambut Hyukjae riang. Pemuda brunette itu termangu melihat Hyukjae yang berbusana layaknya seorang perawat rumah sakit… hanya saja pakaiannya terbilang seksi…

Baiklah ku jelaskan, saat ini Hyukjae memakai busana perawat berwarna baby blue dengan panjang rok sepaha dan stocking berwarna putih serta sepatu putih… well sebenarnya author agak bingung ngejelasinnya soalnya gak pernah lihat pakaian perawat yang minim **:3**

"Hyu-Hyukkie… kenapa kau…", Donghae tak tahu ingin mengucapkan apa melihat Hyukjae yang hanya tersenyum polos padanya. Pemuda bersurai brunette itu melangkah mendekati Donghae yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. "tuan… mari saya periksa…", bisik Hyukjae pelan lalu ia menuntun Donghae dan menyuruhnya duduk di tepi kasur king size milik pemuda brunette itu.

"Ja, kita mulai pemeriksaannya…", kata Hyukjae sambil mengedip matanya nakal. Ia membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Donghae hingga dada bidang pemuda itu terekspose jelas. "Hyu-Hyukkie… apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Donghae tenang _**–walau sebenarnya ia mulai sedikit gugup—**_

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan _'Nice Treat', _untukmu sehabis bekerja sebagai dokter umum… Hae-ah…", jelas Hyukjae dengan wajah tak berdosa lalu mengecup singkat bibir tipis Donghae. Pemuda manis itu mendorong pelan tubuh pemuda itu hingga terbaring di atas kasur. "Ja, tak usah basa-basinya…", Hyukjae mengecup-ngecup pelan dada bidang Donghae dan sesekali menjilatinya hingga membuat kekasihnya berusaha keras untuk mencoba tak 'memakan' Hyukjae.

Kegiatan Hyukjae semakin memanas di dada Donghae... ia mulai mengemut nipple kekasih-nya dan sesekali menggigit kecil hingga membuat pemuda brunette itu berusaha lagi untuk tak 'menyerang' pemuda bersurai keperakan tersebut.

Pemuda manis itu melirik ke bagian bawah Donghae yang perlahan mulai 'terbangun', ia kemudian menyeringai tipis. Hyukjae mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas tepat 'properti' pemuda brunette itu.

"Hyukkie…hh… apa yang kau lakukan?", pertahanan pemuda itu perlahan runtuh saat Hyukjae menggerakkan pinggung-nya begitu sensual se-akan memanjakan 'milik' kekasihnya itu. "You Like It?", gumam Hyukjae lalu ia membuka pakaian perawat itu hingga menyisaka stocking dan sepatu putih yang ia kenakan membuat kedua nipple mungil miliknya terkespose dengan sangat jelas..

Donghae hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya melihat Hyukjae yang semakin 'nakal'. "khh...", pemuda brunette itu sedikit kaget tatkala kekasihnya mulai membuka celana beserta underwear miliknya hingga junior-nya terbebas dari kekangan celana yang ia pakai sebelumnya.

Kali ini Hyukjae yang meneguk ludahnya setelah ia melihat 'batang' kekasih-nya yang berdiri gagah. "manjakan dia... hhh... Hyukkie...", desis Donghae dan dengan patuh Hyukjae mulai menjilati 'milik' Donghae dari pangkal hingga pucuk kepala-nya.

Ia melirik Donghae yang ke enakan akan service yang ia lakukan untuknya. Sesekali ia menggoda pemuda brunette itu dengan mengecup-ngecup kecili kepala junior mengakibatkan Donghae mengerang frustasi. "Hyukkie..hhh...", sedikit menggerak 'kan pinggulnya junior Donghae berhasil masuk ke rongga hangat mulut Hyukjae secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat pemuda manis itu sedikit tersedak.

Setelah menyesuai kan diri, perlahan Hyukjae menaik-turunkan kepalanya untuk melakukan _blowjob'. _"Oohh... Yeah... Hyukkie... hh...", desis Donghae saat junior-nya sedikit bergesekan dengan gigi Hyukjae.

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Hyukjae mengeluarkan junior Donghae hingga membuat pemuda itu sedikit kecewa. "Wae Hyukkie? Kenapa berhenti?", tanya Donghae pelan dan tersirat rasa frustasi karena 'tertunda'.

"aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan memberikanmu _Nice Treat_, Hae-ya...", Hyukjae perlahan menjauhi Donghae yang bersandar pada kepala kasur. Pemuda brunette itu hanya diam masih menyaksikan apa yang akan Hyukjae lakukan sekarang.

Sekarang Hyukjae duduk setengah berbaring di hadapan kekasih-nya. Perlahan tangan kirinya menelusup ke dada-nya sendiri lalu bermain-main dengan nipple-nya. "a-aahh... Hae~!", desah Hyukjae lirih saat ia membelai, mencubit, dan memilin nipplenya sendiri hingga terlihat tegang. Setelah puas dengan bagian dada, ia mulai melebarkan kedua kakinya memperlihatnya 'miliknya' yang mulai menegang.

Donghae sedikit kaget saat melihat bagian bawah kekasihnya yang ternyata tak memakai underwear sehingga junior dan hole kekasihnya terlihat sedikit jelas.

"Haeehh...", Hyukjae memanggil nama pemuda brunette itu sambil membelai junior-nya sendiri. Ia menuruni stocking-nya sebatas lutut lalu mengurut 'milik'nya pelan dan sesekali memijatnya. "aaahh...", tangan satunya perlahan mulai berada disekitar holenya hingga membuat Hyukjae terbaring dengan kedua kaki mengangkang(?) lebar.

"a-aahh... haaahhh...", perlahan jari telunjuk Hyukjae mulai masuk ke dalam hole miliknya yang sama sekali belum terjamah. Tangan satunya masih dalam kegiatan mengurut dan memijat juniornya.

"aaahhh... Donghaeeehhh...",

Cukup sudah, pertahan pemuda brunette itu runtuh dan ia langsung menerjang Hyukjae dengan ciuman panas.

"mmhh... ck... aahhmm...", lidah mereka saling bertarung, bertukar saliva, dan melilit satu sama lain hingga membuat Hyukjae menyerah membiarkan Donghae dengan bebas mengeksplor rongga mulutnya.

"aaahhh... ck... mmpphh...",

Tangan Donghae beralih ke junior Hyukjae menggantikan tangan pemuda manis yang kini mengalun ke leher pemuda yang ada di atasnya. Memijat lalu menaik-turunkan tangannya membuat pemuda itu ke enakan.

Donghae menyudahi ciumannya saat Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya bertanda pasokan oksigennya menipis. "haaaahh... haaaahh.. a-aahhh~!", Hyukjae terkesiap saat Donghae langsung memasuk 'kan junior-nya ke dalam mulut pemuda brunette itu.

Ia menjilati 'batang' pemuda manis itu begitu sensual, sesekali ia menggigit kecil dan menaik-turun 'kan kepalanya sukses membuat Hyukjae serasa melayang. "ah! Hae... a-aku... cumhh... Nyaaaa~!"

Spluuurrtt~!

Donghae menerima cairan kekasihnya yang memenuhi mulutnya. Ia kemudian menelan sperma Hyukjae tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. "manis...", gumamnya pelan lalu ia menatap Hyukjae yang terengah-engah karena klimaks pertamanya.

"Akh!", pekik Hyukjae pelan saat sesuatu memasuki dirinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya mendapati kedua jari tangan kekasihnya bergerak dalam dirinya. "kh! Aahhh... Aakh~!", Donghae sedikit meyeringai saat menemukan titik kenikmatan kekasih manisnya itu. Ia bergerak zig-zag untuk melonggarkan hole sempit kekasihnya itu.

"aahh~! Hae... aaaahhhh~! A-aku ingin—",

Donghae tiba-tiba mengeluarkan tangannya membuat Hyukjae mendesah kecewa. "tenanglah Baby... sebentar lagi ke acara intinya...", bisik Donghae pelan lalu mengecup singkat bibir pemuda manis itu.

Pemuda brunette itu mempersiapkan juniornya tepat di depan hole kekasihnya lalu kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua kaki pemuda bersurai keperakan itu.

JLEB

"AAAaaaaarrgghhh~!", jerit Hyukjae kesakitan setelah Donghae memasuk 'kan 'miliknya' ke dalam dirinya dengan sekali hentakan keras. Dan liquid bening perlahan mengalir dari kelopak mata Hyukjae yang tertutup.

Donghae mendiamkan miliknya sebentar di dalam tubuh Hyukjae... lalu ia menatap wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat kesakitan. "apa sakit hm?", tanya Donghae sambil mengecup kening Hyukjae. ".." pemuda manis itu mengangguk pelan. "... kalau begitu kita berhenti saja ne?",

"A-andwae... Hae...hhh...", Hyukjae menggeleng kepalanya menolak ucapan pemuda brunette itu. "tapi... aku tak mau menyakitimu Hyukkie...", kembali Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae setelah ia memberi alasan.

"Gwenchana... hh... Hae... hhh... kau... tak pernah... menyakitiku... selama inihh...", Hyukjae mengecup singkat bibir tipis tersebut. "kau yakin?", Kembali Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. "bergeraklah...",

Donghae mengangguk lalu ia menggerak 'kan 'milik'-nya secara perlahan tak ingin melihat raut kesakitan sang terkasih.

"aaakkhh...", desis Hyukjae kesakitan.

"kita berhenti saja Ne...?", kembali Hyukjae menggeleng lalu menyuruh Donghae untuk bergerak lagi... namun dengan sedikit kasar.

"...", pemuda brunette itu menghela nafasnya pelan lalu ia menuruti permintaan Hyukjae... ia akan melakukannya dengan sedikit _**–atau lebih—**_kasar.

Ia tarik keluar miliknya hingga menyisakan kepalanya, lali menghentak 'kan lebih keras dan lebih dalam disertai pekikan Hyukjae. "Aaaaarrgghhh!",

Pemuda brunette itu meng _in-Out _'kan miliknya cepat dan agak kasar hingga membuat tubuh Hyukjae bergerak mengikuti hentakan pemuda tersebut. "a-aahh~!"

'Gotcha...', batin Donghae saat ia menemukan titik kenikmatan pujaan hatinya. Ia bergerak semakin liar membuat Hyukjae serasa melayang akan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan sekarang ini.

"aaaa.. aahah! Ha-Hae.. aaahhh",

Donghae melumat bibir Hyukjae tetap bergerak dengan tempo cepat. Mereka kembali bertukar saliva dan melilit satu sama lain sampai Hyukjae menyudahi ciuman tersebut.

"aahh... Ha-Hae... Mo.. Moree Deeper..hh... aaahh... Faster~!", racau Hyukjae sambil mencengkram seprai kasur melampiaskan kenikmatan dari kekasihnya.

"oohh... Hyukkie... You're.. So.. hh.. tight.. haaa... Akh! Damn It!", Donghae mengumpat pelan karena ia merasakan kalau hole Hyukjae memijat juniornya yang masih bergerak. "nyaahh~! Ha-Hae... aakhh! Cu-Cumminghh...", Donghae semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan tak lama Hyukjae kembali klimaks untuk kedua kalinya disertai dengan desahan panjang darinya.

Donghae masih menggenjot belum menandakan dirinya akan keluar sedangkan Hyukjae mulai merasakan lelah karena sudah berejakulasi dua kali. "aahhh Hyukkie... a-aku sampai... aahh...",

"aahh.. haahh.. Hae... haahh.."

"Hyukkiehhh.. I'm.. Comingghh.. AAAAAaaaahhhh~!"

Spluuuuurrtt~!

Cairan cinta milik Donghae menyeruak masuk memenuhi rektum Hyukjae hingga sedikit meluber keluar saking banyaknya. Pemuda brunette itu langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Hyukjae lalu mengeluarkan _miliknya_ dari _sarang_.

"haaahh... haaahhh... haaaahhhhh...", nafas mereka beradu setelah mereka melakukan kegiatan panas tadi. "Hae.. hh...", Donghae menatap Hyukjae.

"Saranghae...", pemuda brunette itu tersenyum lalu ia mengecup kening Hyukjae dengan sayang.

"Nado Saranghae... Hyukkie...", balasnya dan tak lama mereka tertidur karena saking lelahnya.

.

.

.

**Morning, 07.02 KST**

Hyukjae membuka kedua matanya saat sinar mentari menyeruak hingga ke dalam kelopak matanya "selamat pagi Hyukkie...", ia menoleh ke belakang mendapati sosok Donghae yang sekarang tersenyum kepadanya. "pagi Hae...", balas Hyukjae sambil tersenyum lalu mereka berciuman sebentar sekedar memberikan Morning kiss satu sama lain.

"ukh...", pemuda manis itu sedikit meringis saat ia merasakan bagian bawahnya sakit. "gwenchana Hyukkie?", tanya Donghae cemas melihat raut wajah kekasihnya. "Ne, Gwenchanayo Hae...", jawab Hyukjae di sertai senyum meyakinkan.

"...", Donghae mengecup kening kekasihnya.

"aahh iya, Hyukkie... boleh ku bertanya?"

"apa itu Hae?"

"mengenai semalam... siapa yang menyaranimu untuk membuat kejutan untukku?", tanya Donghae to the point. "aahh.. itu dari Kyunnie... dia menyuruhku untuk berpakain perawat yang seksi dan menonton video tentang mereka beruda melakukan _'itu' _...", jawab Hyukjae sedangkan Donghae menepuk pelan keningnya.

"ya ampun... anak evil itu ya?", gumam Donghae lirih.

"eemm.. apa Hae tak menyukainya...?", Donghae kembali menatap Hyukjae yang berekspresi sedih. "kenapa Hyukkie?", tanya Donghae sambil menangkup wajah kekasihnya.

"kupikir... Hae akan menyukai-nya saat kita melakukan sex... dan juga—",

"hey Hyukkie...", pemuda manis itu menatap Donghae. "... aku menyukainya kok...", lalu senyum merekah muncul pada wajah manis Hyukjae. "sepertinya aku tahu kenapa kau begitu ingin melakukan sex denganku... karena kau ingin membuktikan rasa cinta dan kesetiaanmu padaku kan?", Hyukjae mengangguk.

"dengar Hyukkie... apapun yang terjadi... aku selalu mencintaimu... kau adalah harta terindah yang telah Tuhan berikan padaku... aku percaya kalau kau benar-benar mecintaiku dengan tulus...", Donghae kembali mengecup kening Hyukaje.

"begitupula denganku... sebenarnya kau tak perlu meminta kita untuk melakukan 'itu' hanya untuk membuktikan cinta... dengan percaya satu sama lain pun bisa menjadi bukti cinta kita...", Donghae tersenyum tatkala ia melihat semburat tipis pada kedua pipi Hyukjae.

"Ne Hae... Saranghae~!", Hyukjae memeluk tubuh atletis Donghae dan membenamkam wajah dalam dada pemuda itu.

"Nado Saranghae My Lovely Hyukkie...", balas Donghae kemudian ia tersenyum geli melihat sifat polos kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

**A/N :**

**Annyeong Yeorebeun~! Yumi bawa Sequel Medicine Time...! Anyway, apa bagian enceh-nya gak hot? Gomenne... soalnya aku lagi gak ada pencerahan buat bagian panasnya... dan juga komik Yaoi-ku yang biasanya buat point FF rating M di pinjam ama temanku yang Fujonya benar-benar... ukh! -_-**

**Nah.. langsung aja... Reply Reviews FFn 'Medicine Time'...**

**Reviews Reply :**

** : gantung ya? Gomenne... soalnya alur cerita aku sesuai 'kan dengan komik buatan senpai-ku... but Thanks for Review : )**

_**Dekdes **_**: tak apalah dapet kesempatan yang penting keduanya happy :P Thanks for Review : )**

_**Heeli**_** : gak ada yang terjadi di masa lalu di antara mereka... memangnya kenapa? But Thanks for review : )**

_**Hein-Zhouhee1015 **_**: **_***tebar foto Hae Blowjob Hyukkie***_** xD kissing Hot langsung yang ada Haek langsung nyerang lagi :v ini NC-nya... But Sorry If Not HOT :3 Thanks for review : )**

_**Miss Chocoffe**_** : alurnya ku sesuai 'kan ama komik BL buatan senpaiku... jadinya gak ada NC-nya ._. Tapi di sini ada :3 thanks for review : )**

_**Cho. .794 **_**: Gomenne kalau menggantung... sebenarnya yang ngajak NC-an si Hyukkie :3 Cinta bisa datang kapan saja tanpa kita ketahui ^_^ Thanks for review : )**

_**HHSHelviJjang**_** : sebenarnya kalo asli sih gak ada... kalo ada kan berabe :v ya ya ya bisa jadi 'itu'-nya Hae mengeras xD Thanks for review : )**

_**NicKyun**_** : gak ada sih test macam kek gitu... mungkin bisa jadi haek cari kesempatan *PLAKK* xD disini mereka NC-an :v Thanks udh nunggu FF kami and Thanks for Review : )**

_**Guest**_** : pfftt xD saya setuju dengan anda xD Haek jadi dokter beneran yang ada this and that ama pasiennya *digeplak Elfishy* xD Thanks for review : )**

_**Guest**_** : kurag panjang ya? Gomenne.. soalnya aku bingung kalo mau di panjangin gimana alurnya... idenya ku dapat dari Komik BL buatan senpaiku... Thanks for review : )**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hae : *nyelonong masuk Reply***_

_**Yumi : eh, Oppa... ngapain di mari? Mana gak pake baju atasan malah pake boxer doank -_-**_

_**Hae : Hyukkie lagi tidur jadinya gua bete.. eh boleh lanjutin bales review-ya gak?**_

_**Yumi : ya udh deh... kebetulan juga lagi sibuk ama FF plus tugas lainnya.. nih lanjutin balesnya *ngasih Laptop***_

**.**

**.**

**Hae : untuk **_**HAEHYUK IS REAL **_**saya Dokter cabul? Ya! Pernyataan anda tepat sekali :v *flying kiss* tapi saya cabul hanya untuk my lovely Hyukkie... treatmentnya toh di atas *unjuk FF Nice Treat* Gomawo udh review ;)**

**Hae : kepada **** gak apalah plus plus.. soalnya emang mau ngejamah dikit Hyukkie ku *pervert smirk* he he he hanya almighty Donghae yang bisa me-turn on yayang Hyukkie *ditimpuk bakiak ama Hyukkie* Gomawo udh review ;)**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hyuk : *ikutan nyelonong masuk reply***_

_**Hae : eh? Hyukkie udah ba—! *mendadak pingsan plus mimisan***_

_**Hyuk : Ha-Hae... kau kenapa?**_

_**Yumi : O-Oppa... ka-kau...**_

_**Hyuk : Thor, Hae kenapa? *cemas***_

_**Yumi : Oppa coba deh ngaca dulu... *pegang cermin***_

_**Hyuk : *liat cermin* Ommo! Aku lupa pakai baju...! *ngibrit ke kamar**_

_**Yumi : *ngelap darah dari hidung* berhubung Haeppa pingsan aku lanjutin lagi...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nakamichan : **_**biarlah mereka.. toh cinta datang kapan saja dan Hyukkie memang sangat polos dan saking polosnya ia lupa pakai baju *lirik hae yang masih pingsan* dan maaf kalo nge gantung ^_^ Thanks for review : )**

_**Isroie106 **_**: itulah Dokter yang baik hati dan tidak sombong *lha?* Thanks for review : )**

_**Haeveunka **_**: Haek 'kan seorang dokter dengan sejuta modus *di hajar elfishy* xD Thanks For Review : )**

**.**

**.**

**RnR ? Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**And See You For Another Story ^_^**

**#Yumi Liu Anchofish**


End file.
